


Midnight Chips And Madeline

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i was like 15 and even tho im not religious i enjoyed how wholesome it was, kinda personal lol, v comforting when shits going down, watched that show the night before i moved out of my parents place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: In which Seven reminisces about the show that got him through the first few years of being away from Saeran, and in which you're by his side to listen.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Midnight Chips And Madeline

It was late when Seven woke up, ready to wrap an arm around you and pull you closer. Sometimes, the redhead feared that one day, he'd wake up and you wouldn't be there, so he preferred to keep you close. Of course, when he felt that you weren't there and that your side of the bed was cold, he shot up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on, sweeping his hair back before standing up in a hurry. He shivered, partially regretting the fact that he'd decided to sleep in boxers, but not caring enough to bother with actual clothes. Saeyoung made his way out of the bedroom and rushed to the kitchen, smiling and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw your silhouette in front of the opened pantry. The hacker quietly made his way behind you, jump scaring you by wrapping his strong arms around your waist and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of your neck.

"S-Saeyoung, oh my God! You scared me." You shut the pantry and turned around after grabbing a bag of Honey Buddha chip, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend's neck and gasping when he picked you up, tossing you over his shoulder. You squirmed, (h/c) hair hanging in front of your face as your stomach was pressed up against his shoulder, playfully hitting his back. "Saeyoung!"

"I, Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender Of Justice, am here to save you from your midnight cravings!"

"Oh no," You whined dramatically as you were carried through the kitchen, Seven's arm still keeping you balanced on his shoulder as he looked through the fridge and pulled out a two liter of PhD Pepper. "What ever would I do without you here to rescue me, God Seven? Why, it would be a tragedy!"

Before you knew it, you two were in the living room, and you were being gently tossed down onto the couch, Honey Buddha chips still in hand. Seven grabbed a blanket and the remote to the living room television, moving to sit down next to you. Knowing how he preferred to cuddle, you moved to curl up in the corner of the couch and stretch your legs out, Seven laying in between your legs and wrapping his arms back around your waist. He covered both of you with the blanket and turned the television on, handing you the PhD Pepper bottle. You only chuckled at him and placed the bottle in between your thigh and the couch as he rested his head on your chest, cheek and ear pressed up right against your heart. He continued to flick through the channels, finally settling with some cartoon.

"Have you ever seen this show?" Your boyfriend asked, his tone suddenly wistful as you sat up a bit and balanced some of your weight on your elbow on the couch so you could look down at him. You looked at the screen, where a group of young girls were performing some sort of song in a bright garden in front of a building that could've either been a church or a school, a nun in front of them. You shook your head- It looked familiar, but you couldn't quite identify it. "When I first left my mom and Saeran and got my job, I started reading when I had free time. It was a good distraction; it kept my mind off of things and gave me new experiences and ideas." Although you were a bit surprised that he'd randomly brought up his past (something he didn't do often, especially since Saeran lived with the both of you), you didn't mind it. Instead, you listened, opening the bag of chips and putting it next to your hip. Right when Saeyoung paused to grab a handful of the chips, you rested one hand on his back, the other slipping into his curly red strands of hair and gently untangling it. "This show is one of the first ones I was exposed to... I read the book first. It's about a girl named Madeline who's in a catholic school. She's the youngest there and really outgoing and positive. I was a little old to be watching it, but it was simple and lighthearted, and it reminded me of my religion and made me happy. They hardly play it these days unless it's really late at night like this." You nodded, opening the PhD Pepper and taking a sip, letting Seven do the same as you waited for him to continue rambling. He stopped, taking his glasses off and gently tossing them to land on the ottoman. "It was one of the things that helped make me happy before you came along. Now that it's on and I'm seeing it again," The redhead picked up the remote, turning the television off. Your fingers stopped running through his hair as you realized that you could hardly see. "I realize that you make me happier. It's hard to watch it with you right in front of me."

"Saeyoung..." You whispered, trying to find the right words as he rolled up the bag of chips and set them on the coffee table, placing the PhD pepper next to them. Instead of using words, you changed the position the two of you were in, moving so that both of you were laying on your sides and facing each other. Seven's arm was still around your waist, and his body heat combined with the heater being on and the blanket made you feel like you were burning, but you couldn't bring yourself to mind it too much. "You make me happy, too. More than anyone else."

He leaned up and kissed you, not giving you much time before pulling back and burying his face into your chest. "You're really something, (y/n), you know that?"

"Yeah? Well, you're everything. Good night, Saeyoung."

"Good night."


End file.
